livewire_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rule Book
Here is a list of rules for the LiveWire ORG Wiki. These rules were lifted from the Survivor Wiki ORG. For contestants Golden Rules *You must not take any of this game personally, it's just a game and it's meant to be for fun. *You are not allowed to make third-party deals (things that are not associated with the game) with other contestants while playing (eg; I will give you ten dollars if you do not vote for me). This includes both black mail and bribery. *Once the game is over, you must not hold (express) any grudges on other contestants. *You are not allowed to bully other contestants or fans about any sort of opinion relevant to the game. This rule applies even after the season. *You must provide fellow contestants and moderators with private contact (eg; Email, Facebook, etc). If you wish to keep your private information from the public domain, it is suggested you make a Facebook account solely for the purposes of playing. Requirements * A registered Wikia user account. * Access to computer and internet. * Must log on the wiki everyday to check for game updates. Game Proper #Players may converse with their tribemates in any possible way (Facebook, Skype, AIM, Tinychat, Chatzy etc.). Usage of the main chat room for in-game purposes is prohibited (though sending through a message through private messaging is fine). If a player has problems with privacy, the tribe may utilize Chatzy.com or tinychat.com in conversations, may it be alliances (they may open a new Chatzy room for their smaller alliances if they so desire) or team huddle times for challenges. Talking to members of the other tribe is discouraged. We know for a fact that the internet gives so much possibilities, so it's pointless to forbid them from doing so. #Challenges and Tribal Councils will be hosted by at least one bureaucrat and one admin or any Survivor Wiki user with rollback rights. #It is the contestants' responsibility to show up in challenges and Tribal Council. If one is absent, similar to the real game, he/she will be accountable for the tribe's loss, and it is up to they to save themselves. #Despite our leniency in challenges, us administrators will be a lot stricter at Tribal Council. #Once players send in their votes, it is final, so they have to think carefully before writing someone's name down. #This game is just for the spirit of fun. Do not take your elimination or any conflicts seriously. #All wikis, the Survivor Wiki included, follows a "good faith" honor code. Meaning, we abide in these core principles: No intentions of malice, people trying their best to do their best, people trying their best to do their best for the greater good of the community, friendliness, honesty, caring. #Penalties will be imposed to anybody who will be caught violating any rule in this post. #Sockpuppetry (defined as "a person playing under two separate Wikia accounts") is prohibited in the ORG. Users who are caught playing using two different accounts will be automatically disqualified from the competition, removed from the Jury of the current season (if applicable), and barred from entering future seasons of the ORG. Depending on the severity of the sockpuppeteer's deceptive activity, moderators reserve the right to report them to the Wikia staff. #Any violation that would merit any contestant disqualification, with the exception of consecutive self-votes, results in a permanent ban from joining future seasons of the ORG. Challenges #Challenges will range from puzzles, to quizzes, to embedded online games and riddles. #There will be a given deadline for challenge submissions. Submissions after it will no longer be accepted, unless there is a valid reason. #The moderator will announce where will the contestants post their submissions. Some challenges will require contestants to post snapshots of their work. Should there be any player who will be caught cheating (i.e. using a photo enhancing software to tweak their submission), the contestant in question will be barred from participating in that challenge and additional penalties may be applied. A second offence will merit disqualification from the game, with no chance of competing in future seasons of the ORG. Tribal Council #Once a Tribal Council thread is posted, the tribe must vote within the given time period. All votes must be sent to , to be sent to the moderator's username. Moderators are allowed to set up a second email account for ORG purposes; in that case, votes must be sent to that address. #Each contestant will have a code name, in most cases their real name, for ease of voting. #If after a given deadline, a player was not able to vote, he/she will automatically get a "self-vote", meaning he automatically cast a vote against himself. This is for the first offense. Second offense will result in disqualification, canceling the voting process. If a self-vote was incurred during a Tribal Council where that player is individually immune, the self-vote will be counted at the next Tribal Council, denying him the right to vote. This rule may be exploited for strategic purposes. #Before the moderator posts a Tribal Council thread, the contestant who wins an individual Immunity Challenge, will be asked if he/she would want to assign his immunity to someone else. The player will be given 24 hours to reply. If no such reply was received, we will consider that the will keep his/her immunity. #If a moderator is open for Facebook invites, players may send their votes through private messaging. Players may also send their votes at in case the moderator is there, but they may only do so in private chat. #If all contestants attending Tribal Council has submitted their votes before the deadline, the results thread may be posted earlier. Hidden Immunity Idols #At random points during the game, Hidden Immunity Idol clues will be provided to mix the game up. #There is no deadline for answering the clue. The moderator will notify the winner of the idol through E-mail that he/she now possess the idol. #The idol is transferable, but kindly notify the moderator beforehand before giving it to its new host. This is only applied if your recipient is a current member of your tribe. Players may not pass it to the other tribe, nor a former member of your tribe that is currently a member of the rival tribe (in case of a Tribe Switch). #If a player wishes to use the Hidden Immunity Idol, they must state it along with their voting confessional. Other # Any further twists, the time of the merger and the number of Jury members will be revealed in due time. # This blog post will serve as summary for the game. Any game developments will be revealed at the game's forum board. Confessionals If a player has something to say, but doesn't want to tell it to the tribe, they may send it to the moderator via or the moderator's email address. Prizes It is at the admins' discretion whether they would give a prize to the winner, for the game is mainly just for the spirit of fun. Contact Having a constant contact with the moderators is encouraged. The moderators will post his/her contact details. Players may send queries through Special:EmailUser under my username. Players may also send messages at survivorwiki@yahoo.com. For instant feedback, you may send them a message on Facebook. But, being a free netizen that you are, you reserve the right to keep your personal information secured, so we respect if you do not want to contact them through social media. For Moderators *A Survivor Wiki bureaucrat must always be a main host of any Survivor: Wikia season. *Moderators cannot moderate more than 2 seasons in a row. *In order to organise a season, a Survivor Wiki bureaucrat must have the mutual support of at least one other bureaucrat. *Moderators are not allowed to leak any in-game info to any other contestant that is playing in the season. *A moderator is not allowed to rig the game for a contestant that is playing in their season. *Moderators must not let their personal feelings affect the game, because after all, it is a job. For Observers *If you are not in the game (a mod or contestant), you must not interfere with forum threads relevant to the game. The only exception is the Tribal Council Result threads or other threads that the contestants aren't entitled to reply to. Chat Rules * You cannot swear DIRECTLY at someone. If you say "What the fuck?" or "Shit!" then that's not classified. * You cannot ABUSE someone, like call them names or bitch behind their back. * You cannot behave anti-socially, I think people can use common sense to define that... * You are allowed to state your opinion! But you have to be polite if it's negative and be considerate of what others would think. * You cannot SPAM!(This includes emotes) * You cannot BAN other users (not kicking) unless they have violated one of these rules.